High Road
Lyrics 1 - Mike These people are running off at the mouth, Tryin to convince me that I'm running on empty, Tryin to convince themselves that the record with Jay was a fluke, That the record that I'm makin is a mistake, And I cant take this, Lemme tell you where I'm at with this, You bastards are gonna have to take back that shit, I'm not plastic and fake, when I make tracks, I take facts and lay 'em out for the masses, You assholes are gonna see soon that I'm not playing, And start asking me the names that I'm not saying, But I'm tryin to be bigger than the bickering, Bigger than the petty name calling, Under the breath talking, Rumors and labels and categorization, I'm like a struggling doctor: no patience, (haha) But you can say what you want about me, Keep talkin while I'm walkin away! Chorus You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, I'm taking the high road, going above you, This is the last time that I'm gonna trust you, You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, All that bullshit you talk might work a lot, But it's not gonna work today! 2 - Mike You people are running off at the mouth, Tryin' to make me take myself off safety, Tryin' to make my friends turn their backs, On the team we built, Buildin up some mistaken information, And I cant take this, Let me spell it out plain for you angry groups, Complaining 'bout the things we do, I'm not changing direction, I'm stepping my game up, Maintainin my name, same way I came up, You're gonna see that I'm not playing, And start asking the names that I'm not saying, But I'm trying not to mention the names of, People who wanna siphon attention, You like the hype but, Pretendin you're part of the picture wont pass, You're like a high school dropout: no class, You can say what you want about me, Keep talkin while i'm walkin away! (bitch!) Chorus You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, I'm taking the high road, going above you, This is the last time that I'm gonna trust you, You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, All that bullshit you talk might work a lot, But it's not gonna work today! Bridge Why does it always have to be, Somebody's always watching me, All I really need is some room to breathe (breathe), 'Cause I cant stand to keep this in, All I really want, I'll say again! Chorus You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, I'm taking the high road, going above you, This is the last time that I'm gonna trust you, You can say what you have to say, 'Cause my mind's made up anyway, All that bullshit you talk might work a lot, But it's not gonna work today! Category:Fort Minor Songs